


Hit 'Em Where It Hurts

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Rae gives some advice to her daughter that backfires.





	Hit 'Em Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This includes Aria from Smile Like You Mean It

“Run those numbers by me again,” Rae Nelson said, mobile held to her ear. She held her pen at the ready and started making notes. Seconds later, the door burst open, fourteen-year old Aria tumbling through. Rae dropped the phone at the sight of tears streaming down her face. Before she could say anything, Aria ran from the room, sprinting up the stairs. Rae fumbled for the phone.

  
“ _Shit_ –Drew, I’ll call you back,” Rae ignored his next words, tapping the end button before heading for the stairs. Rae could hear Aria’s cries from the staircase and felt her heart constrict.  _What in the bloody hell happened?_

She knocked on Aria’s door quietly, hearing her cries quickly stifled. Rae entered without another word and felt tears prick the back of her eyes at Aria’s watery, “Mummy?”

  
“What happened, sweetheart?” She asked quickly, sitting at her bedside. Aria was huddled under the covers, still in full school uniform. She wiped at her tears with an eye roll.

  
“There’s this boy,” She started, Rae sighing slightly in relief.  _Okay. She could handle boys._

_  
_ “We have a few classes together so we’d been talking a bit and last week, he asked me out.”

  
Rae was infinitely glad Finn was at the station and not hearing this.  
Aria was consumed with tears again and Rae held her close, waiting patiently for her to continue.

  
“We were supposed to meet by the football field after school. But when I got there…” Aria paused, her tears finally stopping and a grimace crossing her face.

  
“I got there and he’s got bloody Nicole Stringfellow up against the fence,” she finished, a few more tears leaking but an anger coming over her features. Rae felt her own rage spike.  _Fucking birds of a feather._

_  
_ “I know he saw me but I ran off before he could say anything.” 

  
Aria’s phone buzzed from her bedside table. She grabbed it and swiped and tapped rapidly before looking at Rae.

  
“He says she kissed him,” Aria grated out, tossing her phone on the bed next to them.

  
“Bollocks to that, she was against the fence for Christ’s sake,” Rae scoffed, before wincing at her words. Aria just laughed, sniffling lightly. She looked to her phone, frowning at its continued buzzing.

  
“What do I do, Mum?”

  
Rae swallowed hard and cleared her throat.  _What should Aria do?_ Rae couldn’t help remembering Finn’s advice to her when Archie stood her up all those years ago.

  
“Shove a boot right up his arse, Aria.”

  
***

  
“I’m gonna murder that little prick.”

  
Rae rolled her eyes, gesturing for Finn to sit. He’d been pacing their room since she’d relayed the day’s events to him. He dropped heavily to their bed, chewing his thumbnail. Rae pulled his hand from his mouth, starting to rub his shoulders.

  
“None of that talk, Finley. Aria has to handle this on her own.”

  
Finn grumbled quietly, before surrendering to her ministrations.

  
“That why you hung up on Drew earlier?” he asked, leaning back into her arms.

  
“Fuck, I knew I was forgetting something,” Rae shook her head, arms encircling Finn’s shoulders. He laughed lightly and she sent him a quick text about calling him back tomorrow. They sat in silence for a moment, Finn running his fingers over her arms, tracing shapes absently.

  
“D’ya know what Aria’s gonna do?” Finn inquired, turning his face to her. Rae shrugged, meeting his eyes. She smiled cheekily.

  
“I told her to shove a boot up his arse,” she informed him, smiling wider at the grin that took over Finn’s face. He turned fully and pushed her to the bed. She laughed in surprise, smiling into his answering kiss.

  
“That’s my girl.”

  
***

  
“Alright, Drew, I’m ready,” Rae said, pen poised once again. He listed a few figures when her phone beeped with an incoming call. She glanced at the number and barely contained a groan.

  
“Soz, mate, I gotta take a call. I’ll just stop into the station later, yeah?” She clicked the call over, giving an annoyed “Hello?”

  
“Yes, hello, is this Rachel or Finn Nelson?” Rae rolled her eyes.

  
“This is  _Rachel_ ,” she said tersely. The voice on the other end continued.

  
“I’m calling about your daughter Aria. There’s been a bit of a situation.”

  
***

Rae pulled up to Aria’s school, parking next to Finn’s car in the lot. He was sitting on the hood, irritably smoking a rollie. He stood and kissed her cheek quickly, holding the cigarette away from them.

 

“Did they tell you what happened?” Finn asked, stubbing out the smoke before placing it behind his ear. Rae shook her head.

  
“They said they wanted us all together.”

  
The two made their way towards the principal’s office, finding Aria sitting outside the room with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. Her eyes widened when she noticed Finn’s annoyance.

  
“Dad, I–”

  
Finn held up a hand.

  
“Let’s get this over with, we have to get back to work,” he said pointedly. Aria frowned and Finn tapped her nose, giving her a wink despite his annoyance. Rae wrapped an arm around Aria, pulling her into the room after Finn. They greeted the principal and sat down in front of his desk, Aria in the middle.

  
“Right, what’s happened then?” Rae spoke first, watching Aria in her periphery. She was looking down at her lap, biting her thumb nail. Finn pulled her hand away, giving her a small smile before looking to the principal for the answer.

  
“Aria was seen arguing with Nicole Stringfellow and Mark Evans in the cafeteria” he started, looking at Aria disapprovingly. Finn leaned forward in his seat.

  
“You called us away from work for a bloody  _argument_?” 

  
Rae shushed him quickly, nodding for the principal to continue.

  
“Things quickly escalated. It seems that Aria hit Mr. Evans quite effectively,” he continued, looking a bit uncomfortable. Finn frowned and looked at Aria, a bit of pride shining in his eyes.

  
“You punched the bloke?” he said disbelievingly. Aria shook her head and looked back down. The principal cleared his throat.

  
“Not quite. Ms. Nelson hit Mr. Evans “ _right where it hurts,_ ” he finished. Rae’s eyes widened and she stifled a laugh.

  
“You kneed him in the balls?” she asked incredulously, Finn coughing from Aria’s other side. Aria looked indignant.

  
“You told me to shove a boot up his arse! He deserved it,” she replied, crossing her arms. Finn had turned bright red beside her, exchanging a sympathetic look with the principal.

  
“I didn’t mean  _literally_!”

  
“Unfortunately, Aria will be suspended for the next three days. She’ll be sent home today as well.

  
“We’ll have a talk with her, sir. This won’t happen again,” Finn said, looking at Aria with a frown and gesturing for her to stand. Rae stood as well, shaking the principal’s hand before leaving the room.

  
***

  
They walked to the cars in silence, Finn relighting his cigarette. Aria stopped dead in her tracks when a few people started walking towards them. Rae recognized Simmy and Stacey with their respective kids Mark and Nicole. Finn sneered and leveled a glare at Mark, wrapping an arm around Aria’s shoulders.

  
“Should’ve known your brat would be responsible for this,” Stacey taunted, exchanging a smirk with Simmy.

  
“Like mother, like daughter,” Simmy scoffed. Finn dropped his arm from Aria’s shoulders, stepping closer to the four. Rae stopped his advancing, shaking her head at him.

  
“Tell your boy to keep it in his pants,” Rae said sharply.

  
“Or next time, it’ll be  _my_  boot up his arse,” Finn finished, squaring his shoulders at the kid. Simmy and Stacey glared severely but led their kids away, Finn and Rae rolling their eyes at each other. Aria grinned and hugged them both close. Finn dropped a kiss to her head and smirked.

  
“Don’t think you’re off the hook, young lady,” he warned her. Rae nodded.

  
“We’ll discuss your punishment later, we have to get to the station,” Rae said, ushering Aria to her car. Aria shook her head.

  
“Can I ride with Dad? His music’s better,” she asserted, Rae’s face stunned. Finn’s laughter filled the lot.


End file.
